


The Russians Have Rocket Launchers

by sprx77



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick pencil-paper sketch of a scene from Te's fic "The Life Which Surrounds You".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Russians Have Rocket Launchers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Te (Teland)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The life which surrounds you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894069) by [Teland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/pseuds/Teland). 



> Te: Your submit box wasn't open on tumblr, so I'm going to try my hand at posting art onto Ao3. I've seen other people do it, so. Here's hoping.

Apologies for both my sloppy handwriting and the quality of the picture, taken by my phone. In my room's crappy lighting. ~~Scanning it would be way too much work at 5:30 am.~~

Just line art so far.


End file.
